Going Where We've Never Been
by theladyofdurin
Summary: When two young women are thrown into the impossible, they must overcome all odds in hopes of having a normal life. Of course this only works until they encounter a certain Bucky Barnes. Overcoming the past and finding peace may be harder than they think when they end up befriending two particular Super Soldiers. Bucky/OC and eventual Steve/OC. Post-TWS.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hey everyone! This is my first time ever writing any kind of fanfiction, so you'll have to bear with me. Putting it lightly I'm super nervous about posting it, so any and all reviews with constructive criticism would be super appreciated. I don't claim to be an expert on the Marvel Universe so if I get something terribly wrong please feel free to correct me. Also I don't own Marvel so anything that you recognize is not mine, I only own my thoughts and my OCs. The first couple chapters are more just setting up the story and getting to know my OCs, we won't enter the Marvel Universe until the third chapter. I don't want to spoil anything so without further ado, I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I have writing it.**

* * *

><p>"Yeah mum," I replied tiredly into my phone, putting my duffle bag in my Jeep and closing the trunk, "we'll be careful I promise."<p>

"I know honey I'm just worried, this is the first time you've driven so far by yourself."

I could hear the concern in her voice, having a hard time not imagining it etched on her face as I got into the car. "Well technically I won't be by myself; Cecile will be with me the entire time. Besides I'm nearly twenty-one years old."

"I get that Krystine, but that doesn't mean that I can't be at least a bit anxious. What kind of mother would I be if I wasn't?"

"You'd still be the amazing mom I know you to be," I assured her. Glancing at my watch I realized I had fifteen minutes to get to the train station, "listen mum, I have to go, I promised Cecile I'd pick her up at the station at nine."

"Alright Krys, take care and I love you."

"Love you too mum, and tell dad I say hi."

"Will do honey."

"Bye mum," I said, ending the call and chucking my phone in my purse after sending a quick text to Cecile letting her know I was on my way. Putting on my seatbelt and inserting the keys into the ignition, I started the car and made my way through the hectic route to the train station.

"Krystine!" I heard Cecile call my name from across the parking lot, looking over I saw her trying to wave to me while struggling to get her suitcase to cooperate.

"You having a bit of trouble there Cecile?" I laughed, as I made my way over to hug her and take her bag.

"Love you too man," she grumbled.

"You know it!" I retorted, "Are you ready for this great road trip we have planned?"

"Hell yeah! I've only been waiting for this since we started college!"

"Then I'm glad we've graduated so we can get this party started!" Not that we were really going to party, Cecile and I weren't the go out and drink all night kind of people. While everyone else was up till three in the morning partying, we were up till four watching movies and fangirling. Cecile studied architectural design and was hoping to land a job with some big corporation, while I went to nursing school.

I loaded my best friends' things into the back of my car and made my way to the driver's side, "So do you want to stop to pick up some coffee and tea before we head on our way?" I asked, as I buckled up and started the car.

"Sounds like a plan, is there a place close by?"

"Yep," I replied, "there's a Starbucks just around the corner."

After stopping at the Starbucks, I made my way to the freeway turning on the CD in the disk player and getting comfortable for the long drive ahead, "Canadian road trip here we come!" I cheered.

"This is gonna be great, eh." Cecile responded, putting her feet up on my dash.

"Get your feet off my dash man! And I forbid you from using the word 'eh' again for the rest of this trip!" I said scowling.

"Yes ma'am!" She chuckled with a mock salute.

We had been in the car nearly the whole day, only stopping to get food and gas before we decided to call it a night. "There should be a motel in this town coming up," I yawned, "we can stay there for the night before heading out again tomorrow morning."

"God a bed sounds so good right now," Cecile groaned, "I can only take so much of the same music on repeat, even if it is good."

"Driver picks the music, shotgun shuts his cake hole!" I said, quoting the oldest Winchester brother.

"Just shut up and pull in this motel here," she moaned.

Laughing tiredly I pulled in and took a look at the place, "Jesus this place probably charges by the hour, look at it," I pointed to the small rundown building. "I would feel way better sleeping in the car than in that piece of crap."

"Come on, it can't be that bad."

"If I get bit by bed bugs I'm blaming you," I scowled turning off the ignition and getting out stretching my legs. "Can you go get us a room? I'll grab our stuff out of the back."

"For sure I'll be right back," Cecile replied as she walked into the small motel office. By the time I got my duffle and her suitcase out of the back, she was walking towards me with the keys in hand and a disgusted look on her face, "if you think the place looks gross from the outside you'll hate to see the inside."

I raised an eyebrow and chuckled, "I thought you said it wouldn't be that bad."

"Obviously I was too optimistic."

"No such thing as too optimistic, now let's get this over with I just want to sleep," I yawned again. After checking the mattresses for bed bugs, thank the lord there were none, I changed into my pajamas and got ready for bed. Turning of the light I lied down, "well goodnight man," I mumbled into my pillow, falling asleep nearly instantly.

I woke up the next morning to sun shining in my face, "why the fuck is there light? I'm trying to sleep," I slurred, squinting up at Cecile who was already showered and dressed. "And why are you already to go you eager beaver?"

"You just said it, because I'm and eager beaver!" Cecile replied cheerfully, far too cheerfully for it being early in the morning.

"Always were the early riser weren't you," I said, getting out of bed to gather my things for the shower. "I'll just be a few minutes then we can hit the road and find some place for breakfast."

"Okay, I'll go check us out and put our stuff in your car," I heard her reply before closing the bathroom door and turning on the shower to as hot as I could handle.

We were only in the car for ten minutes after having breakfast at a small diner before it started pouring. "Of course it has to start bloody raining," I whined, "I love the rain but I hate bloody driving in it."

"I can drive for a bit if you want," Cecile offered.

"No it's fine," I answered as I slowed down to pass a car that had gone into the ditch. "Let's just hope that doesn't happen to us, people always drive way to fast when it rains, I don't understand."

I drove for another hour before I saw a transport truck speeding towards us in our lane, "Krys watch out!" Screamed Cecile as I tried to swerve to avoid being hit, but the next thing I knew I heard metal against metal and glass shattering. I could tell that the Jeep was rolling but I couldn't make out anything else. I don't know when we stopped moving but I heard my name from beside me. I looked over to see Cecile hanging upside down in her seat with blood dripping from a shard of glass in her neck, it was then that I figured out that the car was sitting on its roof and we had been hit pretty badly.

Putting a hand to my forehead I whimpered in pain when I felt it come in contact with what I assumed was a fairly large cut. Trying to undo my seatbelt I realized that I couldn't feel my legs, "Oh my God Cecile I can't feel my legs, I can't feel my legs!" I sobbed trying to figure out what to do, "Cecile look at me! Cecile!" I cried. I glanced over and saw that her eyes were closed and she wasn't breathing, "God no, Cecile you look at me! Wake up Cecile!" By now I was bawling and couldn't see anything through the tears and I could tell that I was growing tired. _Stay awake Krystine, you have to stay awake._ But I couldn't no matter how hard I tried, my eyes were slowly shutting and I could hear sirens in the distance. _Good, soon they'll be here to take care of Cecile_, I thought before closing my eyes and succumbing to the darkness that took over.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Alright so here's the second chapter of _Going Where We've Never Been_. I would really really appreciate it if you could leave some reviews, I love the constructive criticism! I** don't own Marvel so anything that you recognize is not mine, I only own my thoughts and my OCs. **I hope you like it, and enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Bye mum! Bye dad!" I said, as I waved to my parents and went to get on the train.<p>

"Hey what about me? I know you're eager to get away but aren't you going to say goodbye?" I heard my little sister say from behind me.

Turning around I rolled my eyes at her, "see you later Dawn, I'll be back soon enough."

She made a sound of annoyance before adding, "Just get on the damn train Cecile."

"Alright! Alright!" I laughed.

"Make sure you remember to call us every now and again Cecile," my mum mentioned again for the sixth time today.

"I will mum, I promise. Now I really have to go," I insisted as I looked at the time on my phone. "I'll see you guys in a month. Love you!" I called back as I got on the train and found my seat. Sitting down I pulled out _The Hobbit_, a recommendation of Krystine's, and started reading.

The buzz of my phone took my attention away from my book, digging it out of my purse I noticed that Krystine had sent me a message that she was on her way to the station. _I guess we're almost there then_, I thought before replying and putting both my phone and book back into my purse. Getting off the train I made my way to the parking lot trying to get the handle on my suitcase to work, after seeing Krys over by her car I made my way towards her whilst still struggling with my bag, "Krystine!" I called over to her.

"You having a bit of trouble there Cecile?" She asked me with her usual sarcasm as she gave me a hug and took my bag from me.

"Love you too man."

"You know it! Are you ready for this great road trip we have planned?" Krys beamed.

"Hell yeah! I've only been waiting for this since we started college!" I replied, Krystine and I had promised each other that once we graduated we would go on some kind of trip together.

"Then I'm glad we've graduated so we can get this party started!" She said before she loaded my bag into the trunk of her Jeep. "So do you want to stop to pick up some coffee and tea before we head on our way?" Krys asked as we got into the car and buckled up.

"Sounds like a plan, is there a place close by?" _God a tea right now sounds amazing._

"Yep, there's a Starbucks just around the corner." She replied as we made our way out of the parking lot.

After stopping at the Starbucks, Krystine turned on the CD in the disk player, "Canadian road trip here we come!" She shouted.

"This is gonna be great, eh" I joked as I put my feet up on the dash getting comfortable.

Krys frowned at me, "Get your feet off my dash man! And I forbid you from using the word 'eh' again for the rest of this trip!"

"Yes ma'am" I snickered as I gave her a mock salute lowering my feet.

We drove for what had to have been seven hours, only stopping when we had to get gas and grab something to eat. My legs were cramped up and I felt bad for Krystine for having driven all day.

"There should be a motel in this town coming up," she yawned before finishing, "we can stay there for the night before heading out again tomorrow morning."

"God a bed sounds so good right now," I groaned out, "I can only take so much of the same music on repeat, even if it is good." Krystine was in charge of making up the CDs for the trip and wouldn't change the one that was in the player no matter how many times I asked.

"Driver picks the music, shotgun shuts his cake hole!" she quoted.

If I wasn't so tired I would've tried to come up with some kind of reference in response, instead I simply replied, "Just shut up and pull in this motel here."

Laughing she pulled in and looked over at the building with a wary eye, "Jesus this place probably charges by the hour, look at it," she pointed to the small rundown motel. "I would feel way better sleeping in the car than in that piece of crap."

"Come on, it can't be that bad," I said grimacing at the sight of it.

"If I get bit by bed bugs I'm blaming you," She scowled and turned off the ignition, getting out before continuing, "can you go get us a room? I'll grab our stuff out of the back."

Grabbing my purse and I got out of the car, "For sure I'll be right back," I called back going into the small office. As soon as I walked in I regretted my earlier words, the place was filthy and smelled of cigarette smoke and booze. The man at the desk was balding and I could tell he had had one too many drinks; as I walked up to the desk he gave me a once over staring far too long at my chest.

"How can I help your sugar?" he asked me, with a fake smile.

"Two queens please," I asked.

"Anything for you babe," continuing to smile at me greasily before going to find the keys while I paid. "Room twelve is all yours." He said when he came back, handing the keys to me.

"Thanks," I replied quickly before leaving to go find Krys. She was standing with our stuff leaning against the hood of her car. "If you think the place looks gross from the outside you'll hate to see the inside."

"I thought you said it wouldn't be that bad," she said with a raised eyebrow.

"Obviously I was too optimistic."

"No such thing as too optimistic, now let's get this over with I just want to sleep." She yawned again. While Krystine was checking the mattresses for bedbugs I changed into my pajamas and got ready for bed then lying down so she could do the same. I heard her turn off the light and climb into her bed saying something along the lines of, "well goodnight man," muffled by her pillow.

I woke up the next morning pretty early, so I checked my emails and other messages on my phone before showering and getting ready for the day. I came back out nearly an hour later and Krystine was still asleep, I looked at the clock on the bedside table as saw that it was half past seven. Figuring that Krys would want to be on the road by eight so we could get some breakfast, I opened the curtains and smirked when I heard her groan.

"Why the fuck is there light? I'm trying to sleep," Krystine slurred, "and why are you already to go you eager beaver?"

"You just said it, because I'm and eager beaver!" I replied, trying to be cheerful, because lord knows Krys can't function with her caffeine in the morning.

"Always were the early riser weren't you. I'll just be a few minutes then we can hit the road and find some place for breakfast," she said as she got up, gathered her things, and shuffled to the shower.

"Okay, I'll go check us out and put our stuff in your car," grabbing our stuff and the keys and heading out to her Jeep. I put our bags into the trunk and then made my way to motel office; thankfully there was this little old lady, who I was assuming was the weird guy's mother. By the time I was finished up in there Krystine was out of the room and ready to go. _That was a quick shower, guess she's hungry._

After stopping at a diner for breakfast we got on the road again, only driving for ten minutes before it started pouring out of nowhere. I heard Krys whine and I looked over to her, "of course it has to start bloody raining. I love the rain but I hate bloody driving in it."

"I can drive for a bit if you want," I offered, still feeling bad for having her drive all day yesterday.

"No it's fine," she answered, slowing down to pass a car that had gone into the dich, "let's just hope that doesn't happen to us, people drive way to fast when it rains, I don't understand."

We spent nearly an hour listening to the rain on the windshield as we drove along before I noticed a transport coming towards us in our lane, "Krys watch out!" I screamed to her, but the next thing I knew we were rolling and I heard glass shattering around me, feeling a few pieces pierce me skin. By the time we stopped rolling I didn't know what to think, but I could feel something warm dripping down my neck. I called to get Krystine's attention but it came out as a hoarse whisper. I saw her glance over at me before my vision filled with black spots, trying so hard to stay awake. _Come on Cecile stay awake, you can't fall asleep, stay awake for Krystine_, but I couldn't and I felt my eyes slowly flutter shut before I was consumed by darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N So third chapter is up! I would like to thank everyone who has read the last two chapters and followed/favourited. Again I**** don't own Marvel so anything that you recognize is not mine, I only own my thoughts and my OCs. I hope you like this chapter, we finally enter the Marvel universe! Also please don't forget to review, it would really mean a lot to me! ******

* * *

><p>Waking up I opened my eyes only needing to shut them again because of the brightness, groaning I turned over realizing that I was no longer in any pain<em>.<em> Sitting up I looked around the room taking in its smallness, having just enough room for the metal framed bed I was sitting on and a small table next to it. I got up and walked towards the open door, finding a private bathroom with a glassed in shower with a rack holding two towels next to it, as well as a toilet and a sink with a mirror above it. Looking at my reflection I noticed my thick wavy hair was greasy and in need of washing, and my hazel eyes looked like I hadn't slept in days; but what startled me was that I hadn't a single scratch on me, touching my neck where the glass had been imbedded there wasn't even a scar. _This is so weird, where am I?_ Looking at the shower longingly I quickly decided to get undressed, turning on the shower and stepping into it, letting myself wonder just what had happened. Getting out I dried off and notice that my clothes where gone but replacing them was a pair of black leggings, a black t-shirt and a black hoodie, as well as a pair of socks and undergarments. _Who brought these here, and where did my clothes go?_ Hastily getting dressed I stepped out into the bedroom.

"I'm glad you've woken up," said the red headed woman standing by the bed.

Jumping, I looked over to her, "Ye-yeah," I stumbled over my words. _Oh my god that's Natasha Romanoff, freaking Black Widow._ "Where am I? And how did I get here? Is Krystine-"

"You are currently at SHIELD headquarters in New York City," She responded coolly.

"New York? Oh-Okay."

"As for how you got here," pausing before she continued, "You and Krystine, as you've called her, were found two weeks ago, unconscious on a SHIELD Helicarrier above the city. The two of you have been brought in for questioning and surveillance. Now follow me, Director Fury would like to speak with you now."

I followed after her into an elevator before asking about Krystine, "My friend is she alright? Can I see her?"

"She has not yet woken, and no you will not be able to contact with her until Fury decides what to do with you." She replied as we approached a door.

"O-Oh," stuttering, not really sure how to reply.

Opening the door she gestured for me to enter, "I'll be outside to escort you back to your room afterwards," giving me a look, reminding me that she was a master spy and assassin.

Walking in I heard the door shut behind me, recognizing that I was in an interrogation room I looked over to Fury who was sitting on one side of the table, "You wanted to see me Sir?" I asked softly.

"Yes, sit," he instructed, pointing to the chair opposite him. I sat down before he continued, "Fourteen days ago you and your partner were found unconscious on one of SHIELDs Helicarriers above this city. Could you explain to me who you are, and how the two of you managed to board without so much as a letter opener."

"Uh-Well Sir my name is Cecile, Cecile Johnson, and my friend is Krystine Bishop. To be entirely honest I'm not completely sure how we got on board that Helicarrier either." tripping over my words, "This is all so weird, one moment we were driving and the next we got hit by a transport. Then I wake up here at SHIELD of all places."

"So what you're saying is that you have no recollection of how you and Ms. Bishop boarded the Helicarrier? Is that correct?"

"Yes Sir, I mean either I've woken up in a sort of alternate universe or this is some weird ass after life, because last time I checked SHIELD wasn't even real."

"I can assure you Ms. Johnson that SHIELD is a very real agency," Fury frowned at me, "Now what of this alternate universe you spoke of?"

"Your believe me?" I asked shocked that Fury thought I was telling the truth.

"Is there a reason that I shouldn't believe you Ms. Johnson?"

"Uh-No Sir," hesitating before finishing, "I'd never lie about something like this."

"Good, because considering that Thor and Loki are real I'm willing to believe nearly anything. I have my best agents working on your case and this is the best lead so far. So I'll ask you again, what is this alternate universe that you spoke of?" He asked leaning back in his chair.

"I mean back home none of this was real, this was all in these comic books that were later turned into movies and television series," I said trying to make it sound at least somewhat plausible.

"How much knowledge of these comics do you have?" he questioned.

"I was never really a huge fan of the comics but Krystine and I loved the movies. I know about Dr. Erskine creating the Super Soldier serum in World War II, resulting in Steve Rogers becoming Captain America, as well as Hydra and the Red Skull. I also know about Thor in New Mexico, and Loki and the Tesseract plus everyone who is part of the Avengers Initiative." I confessed.

Standing up Fury sighed, "This isn't good Ms. Johnson, if the wrong people are told that you have this knowledge they could find you and try to get information using any means necessary."

"But we don't know anything that could be used against SHIELD, or anything relatively significant for that matter."

"They won't know that will they?" He remarked, "We will wait until Ms. Bishop wakes to question her, from there we will decide what plan of action to take. Agent Romanoff will escort you to the room we've provided for you, where you will be staying for the time being."

"Yes Sir, thank you Sir," I said standing up giving Fury a smile before making my way to the door where she was already waiting.

When I got back to my room there was a tray with a sandwich and a glass of water on the bedside table, my stomach rumbling from hunger that I had completely forgotten about. Sitting on the edge of the bed I grabbed the sandwich a biting into it, _chicken salad, good lord this good_. I ate the rest hastily before gulping down the glass of water and lying back on the bed, being interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Come in!" I called. The door opened and a different agent came in, he was wearing a black suit and carrying a handful of papers.

"The Director would like you to fill these out, they are for both you and your friend," he stated, "Name, place and date of birth, things like that," placing them on the bedside table then taking the tray before turning to leave and closing the door behind him.

Picking up the papers I scanned through them before filling everything out and setting them back onto the table. Lying back once more I thought of Krystine and hoping she would wake up soon, my mind drifting to my parents and my sister wondering if they were worrying for me. _I mean I did just get into a car accident and then suddenly end up at SHIELD; they probably think that I'm dead._

I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I knew I was reliving the crash; seeing the transport come at us, the sound of metal crushing and glass shattering. I woke up breathing heavily and covered in a cold sweat, getting up I walked over to the washroom and splashed cold water on my face. Looking up in the mirror I could see that the bags under my eyes from earlier had gotten worse and my hair was sticking to the remaining sweat on my forehead. The door opening got my attention, looking over I saw who I knew to be Agent Phil Coulson come in with a few books in one hand and a cup of tea in the other.

"My name's Phil Coulson, though I'm sure you already know that," he said smiling at me. "I thought I would bring you something to do since we don't know how long it will be until your friend wakes up, I also thought that you would like something warm to drink to calm your nerves." Putting the books on the table and handing me the mug of tea.

"Thanks," I replied taking a sip of the hot liquid, "but how did you know I needed something to calm my nerves?" Wondering how he could have known of my nightmare.

"Well considering you somehow ended up in an alternate universe I figured anyone would be stressing out, if not a little."

"I meant-"

"I know what you meant, SHIELD has eyes everywhere, even in here," giving me a knowing smile.

"Of course, I should have known."

His phone buzzing took his attention away; he quickly read it before grabbing the forms I had filled out earlier, "I have to go Ms. Johnson, if you need anything let us know," turning around, giving me another small smile before leaving. Sitting down on the bed I picked up the book off the top of the pile, _The Great Gatsby_, opening it I started reading hoping to get my mind off everything that had happened.

* * *

><p>It had been three days since I had woken up, and apparently seventeen since Krystine and I had been found on the Helicarrier, I'd read four books and if I didn't get out of the room soon I thought I would go insane. The door opening brought my attention away from the current novel I was reading. It was Agent Romanoff; <em>I haven't seen her since my first day of waking up<em>.

"I just spoke with your friend Ms. Bishop, she woke about ten minutes ago and Fury will be questioning her within the hour," still standing in the doorway.

"Do you know when I can see her?" I asked quickly.

"After Fury is done you'll be told what the plan is for the two of you and if you can see her," she replied.

"All right, thank you," giving her a small smile, nodding she turned to leave shutting the door behind her. _Well I guess I just have to wait now_.

It felt like hours had passed when it had probably only been one before there was a knock on the door, "Come in!" I called hoping I could finally have some good news.

"Ms. Johnson I have some pleasant news for you," said Coulson, stepping into the room with a smile on his face and closing the door. "Your friend Krystine has given the same story as yours, and the Director has agreed to set the two of you up with your own place outside of SHIELD headquarters until we figure out how to get you back home," pausing to let it sink in before continuing, "Tomorrow I will take the two of you to your new place."

"Oh my gosh really? Thank you so much," I beamed.

"See you tomorrow Ms. Johnson," he chuckled before leaving.

Going over to the bed I lay down with my head against the pillow, closing my eyes with a smile on my face. _I can finally get out of this cramped room, and I finally get to see Krystine again after way too long. I can hardly wait for tomorrow._


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N A huge thank you goes out to everyone who's read the first three chapters and followed/favourited. I'd also like to thank the few of you who've left the amazing reviews! It really means the world to me. I** don't own Marvel so anything that you recognize isn't mine, I only own my thoughts and my OCs. P**lease enjoy the fourth chapter of _Going Where We've Never Been_ and don't forget to leave reviews, I love all constructive ****criticism I can get!**

* * *

><p>I could hear muffled voices when I first came to, but not catching any of what was said; I was too scared of what would happen if I opened my eyes so I continued lying as still as possible until I heard footsteps leaving and the closing of a door. Opening my eyes slowly I noticed that I wasn't in any kind of hospital room I'd ever seen before, <em>I thought we were hit by a transport, Cecile was dead, I couldn't feel my legs<em>. I sat up and looked around the small room; it wasn't overly large, only having enough room for the metal framed bed and thin mattress that I was on, as well as a bedside table. There were two doors, one that was open and led to what I assumed to be the bathroom, and the other probably out to a hallway of some sort. Getting up I walked over to the bathroom, again it being pretty small, there was a glassed in shower with a rack next to it holding two white towels, a toilet, and a sink with a mirror above it. Looking in the mirror I was shocked to say the least by what I saw; my hair was greasy and dull opposed to its normal waves and curls, my blue eyes looked less bright than usual with purple bags underneath, and my lips were harshly chapped. But what shocked me the most was that I hadn't a scratch on me, you would never know that I was someone who was just hit by a truck. My cheeks were also less plump and round than they were before, and turning to the side I noticed that I must have lost at least fifteen pounds, a lot for my small five foot frame. _I must have been out for a long time to lose so much weight._

"Two and a half weeks," a voice said from behind me, making me jump. Turning around quickly my eyes widened when I saw a woman with short red hair standing in front of me.

"Wha-What?" I stuttered, mouth gaping at who I knew to be Natasha Romanoff, _The_ Black Widow.

"You've been unconscious for two and a half weeks," she replied. "I've seen that look before, it's what you were thinking wasn't it?" She added at my confused look.

Nodding, I hurriedly asked the questions I needed answers to, "Where am I? And where's Cecile? Is she safe? Did you-"

"You are at SHIELD headquarters in New York City, and your friend Cecile is quite safe in a room much like this," she said firmly. "And I can assure you that neither of you were harmed in any way. You were found on a SHIELD Helicarrier and Director Fury would like to question you as soon as possible."

"Oh-Okay," I stammered.

"First you need to shower and eat," she said with an edge of concern in her voice, "I'll leave you clean clothes and some food out in your room, be ready in half an hour" before turning around to leave.

"Thanks," I mumbled out as I turned to the shower, hearing her close the door behind her. Turning on the shower, I stripped out of my clothes before stepping into the steaming water and letting in roll down my back, relaxing my muscles and allowing me to think, _just how the in the hell have I ended up in New York City_.

After drying off I stepped into my room to find a pair of black leggings, a black tank top, a black hoodie, and some socks and undergarments to change into; as well as a tray that had a glass of water and a sandwich. I put on the clothes and laced up the converse that I found at the foot of my bed before making my way to the tray of food, lifting off the top slice of bread to see what the sandwich contained. _Turkey of course, I guess I'll just eat the bread and lettuce. I need to remember to tell them I'm vegetarian. _I was just finishing off the glass of water when a different agent came into my room; looking up at him I noticed he was wearing a black suit and a pair of sunglasses. _Who wears sunglasses inside, in a room that has no windows?_

"Director Fury would like to speak with you now," he said before turning to leave, I followed after him out into the hall and into an elevator, and then was brought to another door which I assumed to be an interrogation room. He opened the door and gestured for me to enter; I walked in slowly hearing the door shut behind me.

"Krystine Bishop, correct?" Fury asked harshly.

"That's me," I responded.

"Sit down," Fury ordered, pointing to the chair opposite him.

"Yes sir," replying quietly as I did so.

"Seventeen days ago, you and Ms. Johnson were found unconscious on a Helicarrier above New York City. Would you care to explain to me how you were able to board it without so much as a pocketknife?" he questioned glowering at me.

"To be honest Sir I'm not entirely sure how we got on board said Helicarrier either. One minute Cecile and I were driving and the next a transport was hitting us, then I woke up with no recollection of how I got here," I confessed, "I haven't a scratch on me, it's like the crash never happened and I just woke up in some kind of alternate universe."

"Alternate universe?" Fury asked, raising an eyebrow and leaning back in his chair.

"Uh yes Sir," I faltered, "I mean back home this was all fictional none of it was real."

"None of this was real?"

"No Sir, there were these comic books, which were eventually made into television shows and movies," pausing for a moment, "SHIELD, The Avengers, you Sir, it was all made up, so either I'm dead and this is some messed up afterlife, or I've somehow managed to wind up in some kind of alternate universe."

"Interesting theory Ms. Bishop," Fury said as he got up walking towards the one way mirror. "How much of this comic book universe do you know about?"

"Well I-Wait you believe me?" I was stunned; I thought for sure I would be locked up in a psych hospital somewhere.

"Considering Thor and Asgard are real, I'm willing to believe almost anything Ms. Bishop. Our best agents have been working for days to find some kind of notion to how you've ended up here, yet haven't been able to come up with anything. This is the best lead we've had since you've come here, and your friend Ms. Johnson has given us the same story," he replied turning towards me, "Now I'll ask again, how much knowledge of this universe do you have?"

"I mean I loved the movies, but I never really could get into the comics," I admitted, stopping to think of how I wanted to continue, "To put it lightly Sir, I know about Hydra in World War II and Dr. Erskine coming up with the Super Soldier serum, and Steve Rogers becoming Captain America. I also know about Thor in New Mexico, as well as Loki and the Tesseract plus everyone who is part of the Avengers Initiative." _Oh God this is bad I know way too much this is not going to end well._

Sighing Fury sat down putting his head in his hands, "Ms. Johnson said the same thing," looking up at me before he continued, "We don't know how to get you back home, or if it's even possible. But I do know that it will be dangerous for your safety being here, if the wrong people find out they could try to get information out of you or have you killed." I gulped at the thought of that happening, "What will happen is we will set you and Ms. Johnson up with a place to stay, you can try to live your lives as normally as possible until we find a way to get you back home. You will need to check in with an agent once every two weeks for information regarding your safety, is that understood?"

"Yes Sir, thank you so much," nodding at the thought of having a place to stay other than the small room I woke up in earlier.

"Good, I'll have someone come escort you to your room for the night then Agent Coulson will bring you and Ms. Johnson to where you'll be staying tomorrow," he said standing up, I followed suit and made my way to the door were there was already an agent waiting, "take care of yourself Ms. Bishop."

Turning slightly to look behind me I replied with a small smile before exiting his office; the walk back to my room felt like forever as I processed everything that was just said, I never thought about what could happen if we were found by the wrong people, and here Fury was sending us out to live on our own.

When I got back I found that there was a new tray of food sitting on the bedside table, a peanut butter and jelly sandwich and a cup of tea with milk and sugar on the side. After eating I got ready for bed and sat down on the hard mattress to drink the still hot liquid. I sat there just staring at the wall opposite me for a while still trying to wrap my head around how I could have ended up in the Marvel universe, _this sounds like something that could be a bloody fanfiction_, I thought before putting the empty mug on the tray and laying back on the bed. I was unable to get comfortable on the thin mattress and with the events of the day running through my mind, tossing and turning trying to fall asleep. My thoughts kept wandering to Cecile and hoping she was alright, wondering if she was having as much trouble handling everything that had happened as I was. It must have been hours that I lay there my mind not able to shut off, before I finally drifted off. _What about my parents back home, they must be so worried about me. I got in a car accident and then vanished off the face of the earth entering some type of alternate universe. What kind of life is this?_


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Fifth chapter of _Going Where We've Never Been_ is up! I'd like to thank all of you who've read and reviewed. I don't own Marvel, only my OCs, so anything you recognize isn't mine. I hope you enjoy! Also the sixth chapter is where we finally get to meet Bucky! Please don't forget to review, and without further ado read on!**

* * *

><p>I woke up hearing a knock on the door; groaning I got up and went to open it seeing who I knew could only be Agent Coulson.<p>

"Good morning Ms. Bishop, my name's Agent Phil Coulson," he said smiling at me before continuing, "I'll be escorting both you and your friend Ms. Johnson to where you'll be staying while we figure out how to get you home."

"Uh- Okay Sir," I said groggily still trying to wake up.

"Please, call my Phil," he requested, "Somebody will be here within the hour to bring you up to the helipad."

"I'll see you in an hour then Sir-I mean Phil," stumbling to correct myself.

Nodding and smiling again he turned and left down the hallway. _Well I guess I better get ready_. Closing the door I decided to hop in the shower before I had to leave. I stood under the hot water for a while thinking about how everything was going to pan out; _we are leaving SHIELD and are going to be living on our own._ _We may or may not be in danger depending on if anybody finds out what we know. We might never get a chance to go back home, we may be stuck here forever._ After drying off and getting dressed I found another tray of food on the bedside table, _seriously how does this food just magically appear when I'm not there?_ Eating it quickly I heard another knock on the door, "come in!" I mumbled trying to swallow the last bite.

"The helicopter is ready Ms. I need to take you up to the roof now," explained an agent I hadn't seen before.

Nodding, I got up and followed him to the elevator. Once we got up to the helipad I immediately saw Cecile standing there talking with Phil. "Cecile!" I called, before running over and hugging her like I hadn't seen her in years, _well we did nearly die and somehow end up in the Marvel universe_.

"Krystine, I've missed you so much," she cried, holding me tighter that she ever had before.

"Are you alright, I've been so worried," pulling out of the embrace to see her face.

"I'm fine Krys," she wiped her eyes quickly.

"Bullshit Cecile," seeing the right through her façade.

"What about you, you're okay right?"

Sighing, I was cut off with a cough from beside us, looking over I saw Coulson smiling, "I'm sorry to interrupt this moment ladies but we need to leave now," before gesturing towards the helicopter.

"Yes of course," I replied weakly before following after him.

Needless to say the ride was terrifying, not ever being very good with heights. Cecile and Phil were chatting about some general information but her one question broke me out of my thoughts, "So uh, where is it you're taking us Sir?"

"Please, call me Phil;" repeating what he had said to me before, "the apartment that we've gotten ready for you is in Washington D.C. You'll find that it's completely furnished inside and that the kitchen has already been stocked with groceries for you," reaching into his jacket pocket he pulled out two credit cards and passing them to us, "these are yours, you can use them as much as you need, clothes, groceries, anything, SHIELD will pay for it."

"Phil this is too much, we can't take these," I protested.

"Fury's orders Ms. Bishop, you will take them," giving us a look not to protest.

"Fury? I thought he didn't like us," Cecile commented before I had a chance to.

"Actually he's quite fond of you; of course he was suspicious at first, but if he didn't like the two of you believe me you'd know," he replied with the same smile he'd given us many times. "Just about ten more minutes and we'll be landing, then there will be a vehicle waiting to take us to your new apartment," interrupted by the buzz of his phone, reading the message before finishing, " I'll only have time to get you to your new place before I need to leave for New York."

"Sounds like a plan Phil," I acknowledged, looking over to Cecile and sharing a small smile with her, knowing that this was only the beginning.

* * *

><p>Grumbling I slowly opened my eyes, <em>at least I didn't have a nightmare this time<em>, I thought. Getting up I stretched my aching muscles before making my way to the bathroom and turning on the shower, stripping I quickly stepped into the hot water to avoid the chilly air. Sighing in relief I instantly relaxed, this only lasted so long until I thought of what today's events would entail. _Krystine and I are leaving SHIELD and moving to who knows where. We might be in danger if anyone ever finds out what we know. This all started with a freaking road trip, why us?_

After drying off I got dressed back into my clothes and made my way into the bedroom where I found a tray yet again with food on it. Sitting down on the edge of the bed I hurriedly finished it, taking a sip of water to wash down the last bite as I heard a knock on the door. "Come in!"

"Good morning Ms. Johnson," Coulson said smiling at me as he opened that door, "there is a helicopter waiting for us and Ms. Bishop on the roof that will take us to where you'll be staying."

Nodding I got up and followed him to the elevator and up to the helipad. Waiting there was the helicopter Phil had mentioned.

"If I may ask, how long have you and Ms. Bishop been friends? The two of you seem very close," he questioned.

"We've known each other since grade school; her dad was in the army and they had just moved to the city. We actually met through a mutual friend a year after they moved in. She's-" I was cut off by my name being called.

"Cecile!" I turned around to see Krys running towards me then enveloping me in a hug.

I held her tighter than I ever had before, scared that she would somehow disappear, "Krystine, I've missed you so much," tears slipping from my eyes.

"Are you alright, I've been so worried," she asked as she pulled out of the embrace, concern etched on her face.

"I'm fine Krys," wiping my eyes quickly, not wanting to make a scene.

"Bullshit Cecile," she whispered, frowning at me.

"What about you, you're okay right?" Avoiding the look she was giving me.

Her sigh was cut off by a cough from Coulson, "I'm sorry to interrupt this moment ladies but we need to leave now," he said, gesturing towards the helicopter.

"Yes of course," Krys replied weakly following after him.

For the most of the trip Krystine was quiet, just looking out the window, while Coulson and I went over a few things. "We took those forms you filled out for us on the first day that you woke up and had someone put together a life for the both of you," he told me. "You have the same names, same place and date of birth, everything is the same," smiling at me.

"Really? That-that's great, I mean it certainly makes it all easier," mulling it over, "but won't that make us more susceptible to being in danger?"

"Your case is highly classified, only a handful of people know, all of which are greatly trusted by SHIELD. Just make sure that the two of you don't tell anybody the truth that doesn't already know," giving me a meaningful look.

Nodding, I asked, "So uh, where is it you're taking us Sir?" Noticing that this question brought Krystine out of her dazed state.

"Please, call me Phil," he insisted before continuing, "The apartment that we've gotten ready for you is in Washington D.C. You'll find that it's completely furnished inside and that the kitchen has already been stocked with groceries for you," he reached into his jacket pocket and pulling out two credit cards and passing them to Krys and I, "these are yours, you can use them as much as you need, clothes, groceries, anything, SHIELD will pay for it."

"Phil this is too much, we can't take these," Krystine objected with wide eyes.

"Fury's orders Ms. Bishop, you will take them," giving us a look not to protest.

"Fury? I thought he didn't like us," I remarked, glancing at Krys and knowing she was thinking the same thing.

"Actually he's quite fond of you; of course he was suspicious at first, but if he didn't like the two of you believe me you'd know," he replied with the same smile I'd seen many times. "Just about ten more minutes and we'll be landing, then there will be a vehicle waiting to take us to your new apartment," being interrupted by the buzz of his phone, he quickly read the message before finishing, " I'll only have time to get you to your new place before I need to leave for New York."

"Sounds like a plan Phil," Krys said, sharing a smile with me and realizing that this was only the beginning.

After we got to the apartment building we made our way inside, "your apartment is on the fifth floor ladies," Phil stated as he held the door open for us, before getting into the elevator and continuing, "It has two bedrooms and an office that could be used as a third if you want, as well as a kitchen and a separate dining area, a living room and two bathrooms including the one attached to the master bedroom."

"Wow. That's uh-that's a lot of space for just the two of us," I stammered, in shock that the apartment would be so big.

Krys seemed to think the same thing, "Yeah, tell Fury we say thanks and that he outdid himself."

Getting out of the elevator, Phil chuckled as he led us to the door at the very end of the hallway. "This is it ladies, here are your keys," giving us each one, "Now this is where I have to leave you if I'm going to get back to SHIELD headquarters on time," he explained with a sad smile. "Agent Hill or I will be in contact with you every couple of weeks to keep you up to date on your safety and if we find a way to get you home."

"Take care of yourself Phil," Krys called after him as he made his way back to the elevator.

Turning back towards us he gave another smile that I had grown rather found of, before stepping in the elevator. Looking to Krystine, she glanced from the door of the apartment back to me, "you ready to start over Cecile?"

"Ready? I don't think I'll ever be ready," I confessed, "but with you here with me I think it may make it that much easier." _God that was so cheesy, but hey it's the truth._

"Agreed," she muttered, as she inserted the key into the lock and opened the door.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N T****hanks to all of you who've read and reviewed the last chapter, it really really means the world to me! Of course I don't own Marvel, only my OCs, so anything you recognize isn't mine. Here's chapter six of _Going Where We've Never Been_, and we finally get to meet Bucky! Please don't forget to leave a review, and I hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

><p>"Have a good day ma'am," said the older gentleman behind the cash as he passed me the bags of groceries.<p>

"You too sir!" I responded with a smile as I made my way outside.

It had been almost a year since Cecile and I had somehow ended up in the Marvel universe, and there was still no lead on how to get us back home. Fury had agreed to lessen the updates we got on our security and the case from every two weeks to once a month after living in Washington for three months. I had gotten a job at the hospital doing shift work in the ER, and Cecile had gotten hired by a company building new apartments and office buildings. Life was pretty normal, well as normal as it could be I suppose, that was up until last week. _The Winter Soldier_, as they called him, he apparently was the master assassin who had killed Fury, and attempted to kill Captain America, and the Black Widow. I had asked Phil who exactly he was and if he would be a danger to Cecile and I, but all he would tell us is that he was experimented on by Hydra and had his memories wiped. That he had become Hydra's weapon and helped lead to the fall of SHIELD. The city was still a wreck; the debris from the Helicarriers had damaged a lot of buildings. The majority of it had been cleaned up but most buildings still needed to be repaired and many people were without homes.

Putting the groceries in the trunk, I made my way around to get in the car SHIELD had supplied me with. I stopped noticing a man hunched over sitting on the ground in front of my car, "excuse me sir," trying to get his attention, "do you think you could move so I could pull my car out?" His gaze snapped up to meet mine and just stared at me, I realized his eyes were this beautiful blue-grey that I had never seen before. Taking in the rest of his features I noticed he was actually quite handsome, my eyes went to his hand that was peeking out from the sleeve of his hoodie. My eyes widened when I saw it was a prosthetic made of metal, _just like the Winter Soldier_. I thought back to what Phil had told us and recognized that it wasn't safe for him to be out on the streets where anybody could find him. Hesitantly I moved towards him, squatting down to his level when I got what I knew to be far too close, his gaze never leaving mine, "Sir it's not safe for you out here, if I could recognize you then others definitely can."

"Where do you suggest I go then? Back to Hydra?" he asked angrily.

"No!" I answered a bit too quickly, "you uh…you could uh…I have a spare room you can stay in for the time being." _God Krystine what the bloody hell are you thinking? Inviting a master assassin to stay in your apartment._

Slowly raising an eyebrow at me he replied gruffly, "you're inviting me to stay in your spare bedroom? When you know who I am and what I've done?" I opened my mouth to reply, the assassin cutting me off before I could find any words, "you're not working for Hydra are you?"

"No! No I don't work for Hydra," breathing in a long breath looking for the right way to phrase the next part, "I just know what it's like to not know where you belong, and I thought that maybe I could help you," looking to the ground. _That sounded reasonable enough, let's just hope he doesn't kill you Krystine._

"You want to help me?" he sounded shocked, and looking up to him I noted that his eyes had widened.

"Ye-yes," I stuttered, "but I can only do that if you let me."

"How do I know I can trust you?" He questioned, narrowing his gaze.

"Apart from my word, you can't. How do I know that you won't kill me and my roommate in our sleep?" I countered, standing up.

I saw the corner of his mouth twitch slightly before he stood up as well, "well ma'am, as much as I know I should refuse your offer," he said frowning, "I do accept your help."

I smiled slightly, "good… I think."

"And I promise I won't kill you and your roommate in your sleep," he added.

"Well I'm glad about that. Now you should get in the car," I replied pointing to it. Nodding he went around to the passenger side and got in. Sighing, I sent a quick text to Cecile telling her I was bringing someone home with me before getting in the car myself.

Parking the car I got out and went around to the trunk to grab the groceries, "let me," a voice startled me from my side, looking over I saw that the ex-Hydra assassin was standing there looking at me expectantly. "It's the least I could do; you are letting a wanted man stay with you."

Moving to the side I let him grab the bags, closing the trunk and locking the car after him. Once we got up to my apartment I stopped and turned around, facing the man I had brought back with me, "listen, my roommate knows I've brought someone back with me, but she doesn't know that it's you," pausing before continuing, "when we go in let me talk to her before she sees who you are alright." Getting a nod in response I unlocked the door, closing it after us.

"Krystine? Is that you?" I heard Cecile call.

Hurrying in to find her, "yeah it's me! I need to talk to you!" Rounding the corner into the living room I saw her sitting on the couch. Pulling her up, I dragged her towards the office ignoring her noises of protest.

"Ow! Krys, what the hell?"

Closing the door quickly I turned to face her, "I'm sorry, I just need to tell you something."

"Okay," she drew out, "what is it?" looking at me wearily.

"I may or may not have just invited the Winter Soldier to stay in our spare bedroom," I admitted quietly.

"You what?" she whispered angrily, crossing her arms over her chest.

"He was just sitting in front of my car, and when I asked him to move I noticed who he was." Replying quickly and taking a deep breath, "I remembered what Phil said to us about the experimentation and his memories, and I felt bad and it just sort of slipped out."

Sighing loudly she paced around the room, stopping to look at me again, "well I mean I probably would have done the same thing, and we can't really just kick him out now."

"Good, but we should probably go make sure he isn't destroying the kitchen or anything, he was carrying the bags of groceries."

"You asked a master assassin to carry your groceries?" She laughed, "Man that's funny."

"Come on," I muttered, "and for the record, he offered," leaving the room to find said master assassin.

Walking into the kitchen I saw him leaning against the counter, "So my roommate here has agreed to let you stay with us," I said gesturing to Cecile.

"Thank you ma'am," he replied, straightening up instantly. It was then that I realised I never even gave him my name. _Which could be a good thing I suppose, oh well here it goes_.

"My name's Krystine by the way, Krystine Bishop," I told him with a kind smile, "and my roommate here is Cecile Johnson." Getting a nod in response I stepped towards him slightly, "and if I may ask, what can we call you?"

"My name? You want to know my name?" He asked suspiciously.

Nodding hesitantly, "you know our names, it's only fair." He seemed like he was trying to figure whether or not it was a good idea to tell us. I took another wary step towards him and looked up at him with the widest eyes I could muster, "you can trust us, I promise."

* * *

><p>Hearing the buzz of my phone I reached over to the coffee table grabbing it seeing that Krystine and sent me a message telling me she was bringing someone back to the apartment with her. <em>Well that's weird, we never have people over<em>. Turning off the TV I decided to hop in the shower quickly before she got home.

Getting out I hastily dried off, getting dressed into some clean clothes before making my way back into the living room and throwing myself on the couch. I had just reached for my phone when I heard the key in the lock and the door opening, "Krystine? Is that you?"

"Yeah it's me! I need to talk to you!" I heard her yell before seeing her round the corner and into the room.

She pulled me off the couch be my arm and dragged me towards the office, I let out a string of curses before she finally let go as we entered the room, "Ow! Krys, what the hell?"

Closing the door behind her, "I'm sorry, I just need to tell you something," she said turning to face me.

"Okay," I drew out, not exactly sure what was so important, "what is it?"

"I may or may not have just invited the Winter Soldier to stay in our spare bedroom," She admitted quietly.

"You what?" I whispered furiously, crossing my arms over my chest. _The Winter Soldier? Is she bloody insane? Does she want us to die? Again?_

"He was just sitting in front of my car, and when I asked him to move I noticed who he was." She replied rapidly before taking a deep breath, "I remembered what Phil said to us about the experimentation and his memories, and I felt bad and it just sort of slipped out."

Sighing loudly I started to pace around the room. _This isn't good, what if Hydra finds us? But Krys does have a point, he doesn't even remember who he is, and I do feel a bit bad. Come on Cecile, let's be real here you would have done the same thing._ Stopping I looked over to Krys, "well I mean I probably would have done the same thing, and we can't really just kick him out now."

"Good, but we should probably go make sure he isn't destroying the kitchen or anything, he was carrying the bags of groceries," she said changing the topic so that I couldn't change my mind.

"You asked a master assassin to carry your groceries?" I chuckled, "Man that's funny."

"Come on," she muttered before leaving the room and adding, "and for the record, he offered."

Walking into the kitchen I noticed he was leaning against the counter, I couldn't see his arm but his hand was peeking out from underneath the hoodie he was wearing. Krystine broke the silence, "So my roommate here has agreed to let you stay with us," gesturing in my direction.

"Thank you ma'am," he said, straightening up and looking towards me.

"My name's Krystine by the way, Krystine Bishop," Krystine told him with a small smile, "and my roommate here is Cecile Johnson," I gave him a small wave. Krys stepped towards him hesitantly before finishing, "and if I may ask, what can we call you?"

"My name? You want to know my name?" He asked warily.

She nodded hesitantly, "you know our names, it's only fair." I could tell that he was trying to figure out whether or not it was a good idea to tell us his name. That's when Krys took another step forwards and looked up at him with what I assumed to be her puppy dog eyes, "you can trust us, I promise," barely hearing her kind words.

He looked confused, like he was trying to remember his name or something. Opening his mouth he quickly closed it again before looking down, uncertainty filling his voice, "Bucky. I-I think my name is Bucky."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Thank you to all you have reviewed the last chapter as well as the recent follows/favourites! They all really mean so much to me and always encourage me to write more. I hope you enjoy chapter 7 of _Going Where We've Never Been_ as much as I did writing it. Also please don't forget to leave a review after reading, so without further ado read on my friends!**

* * *

><p>"Bucky. I-I think my name is Bucky."<p>

_Bucky? Like Bucky Barnes? The best friend of Steve Rogers? Sargent James Buchanan Barnes?_ Glancing behind me, Cecile and I quickly shared a look agreeing that we would need to talk in private later. "Well alright Bucky, I can promise you that you're going to be safe here with Cecile and I," looking back up at him.

"Thank you. Both of you," looking between Cecile and I.

"Not a problem, are-are you hungry at all?" I heard Cecile ask quietly, as I made my way towards the grocery bags on the counter and started putting their contents away. I didn't hear a response, so I assumed that he nodded, hearing Cecile continue, "Well we have lots of food, I can make you a sandwich or something if that's alright, we're going to be eating dinner in a couple hours anyways."

"A sandwich would be nice," he replied. _I wonder when he last ate a proper meal. I mean he would've eaten at Hydra, but he was merely a weapon to them so I'm sure the quality wasn't all that remarkable. _

After putting the last of the groceries away I grabbed a couple bottles of water from the fridge, offering one to Bucky before jumping up to sit on the counter. _Damn I hate being short._

He quickly wolfed down the peanut butter and jelly sandwich that Cecile placed in front of him at the kitchen table, "would you like another Bucky?" she asked, taking the plate.

"If it wouldn't be too much to ask," he drew out, almost as if he were unsure.

"Not too much at all!" Cecile squeaked before Bucky had a chance to change his mind. _Lord is she ever bloody nervous. _

After he ate his second sandwich, this time not as fast as the first, we gave him a tour of the apartment and showed him the office which had a futon were he could sleep. We were then left standing awkwardly in said office, "so um, Bucky?" I coughed getting his attention, "would you like to take a shower? I can wash your clothing and find something for you to wear while they're in the laundry. And tomorrow while Cecile's at work I could go out and get you some new clothes."

"You don't need to buy me clothes," he refused hastily with wide eyes.

"You're not wearing the same clothes for who knows how long Bucky. We will get you new clothes and you will wear them," raising an eyebrow, letting him know the discussion was over.

"You are both too kind, but I thank you," taking a long look out the small window before continuing, "I'm going to go take a shower then, I'll leave my clothes outside the door so you can put them in the laundry." I watched as he made his way towards the bathroom, shutting the door behind him.

"So Bucky, wasn't that Captain America's friend back in WWII?" Cecile whispered, getting straight to the point.

Nodding in response, "Yep, the two of them were childhood friends. And then the war happened, Bucky joined the army, Steve became Captain America, and apparently Bucky didn't die but somehow ended up in Hydra's custody and became the Winter Soldier. The poor guy doesn't even remember who he is."

"Some bloody world we live in."

"Yeah really," shaking my head at the thought of still living in the Marvel universe, "I should probably go find something for Bucky to wear until we get him new clothes." Seeing Cecile nod, I made my way to my room; I had gotten the master bedroom after beating Cecile at a game of "rock paper scissors". Going to my dresser I opened the drawer that was filled with pajamas. Looking through I found a shirt from my old college that I bought from a thrift store that was way too big and nearly went to my knees, as well as a pair of sweatpants that were stretched out of shape and no longer fit. Holding them up I quickly realized they were far too small for Bucky's waist. "Cecile!" I called, hoping that she would have some pants he could borrow.

"What is it?" She asked as she walked into my room.

"Would you happen to have any pants Bucky could borrow?"

"Pants?" She questioned, raising her eyebrows.

"Well I mean I'd be fine with him going without, though I don't think he'd like that idea all that much," chuckling to myself.

Laughing silently, "I'll see what I can find," before making her way to her bedroom, only the next room over.

Putting the sweatpants away and grabbing my oversized shirt, I quickly followed after her. I walked into her room to find her with a pair of pajama pants that I didn't recognize to be hers, "Um Cecile… Who's pants are those?" I asked uncertainly.

"Barton's," she replied directly.

"Barton's?" I repeated, slightly raising an eyebrow, "Cecile why do you have Clint Barton's pajamas in your room?"

"He forgot them here when he stayed that weekend back when we had only been living in Washington for a couple of months."

"And you never gave them back?" I questioned, trying not to smile.

"I forgot I still had them until just now," handing them to me.

"So what shall we do for dinner then? It's almost seven. Pizza, Chinese, Italian?" changing the topic as I made my way down the hall to the bathroom. Bucky's clothes were sitting on the floor just outside the room, picking them up I swapped them for Clint's pants and my shirt, leaving his underwear since we hadn't another pair.

"Pizza sounds good, I can order it while you go put that in the wash," she said gesturing to Bucky's clothes in my hands, "what kind of pizza do you suppose he'd like?"

"Maybe get something vegetarian, a plain peperoni, and a deluxe?" I asked uncertainly.

"Sounds like a plan," I heard her say as she made her way back to the kitchen. Opening the door to the hall closet that contained the washer and dryer, I put the clothes in with some soap and turned it on before making my own way towards the kitchen.

Cecile and I had been in the living room chatting for maybe five minutes before Bucky came out. Looking up at him I noticed he was much cleaner and my shirt clung to his body leaving nothing to the imagination. Swallowing, I tried and barely succeeded to get words out, "we ordered pizza; it should be here in about twenty minutes, is that alright with you? You like pizza right?" Receiving a hesitant nod in response I added, "Do the clothes fit alright Bucky?" _Yes Krys they fit perfectly, look at his body. No snap out of it man, he's a master assassin. Stop checking him out._ Getting another nod in response, his hair fell in his face. _Bloody hell does he need to brush his hair; he looks like a drowned puppy._ Standing up I pointed to the spot on the couch where I was sitting, "sit here I'll be right back." _Did I really just tell a master assassin to sit? And what am I going to do? Brush and braid his hair?_

Grabbing my hairbrush from my bathroom I came back into the living room to find him sitting where I pointed. "No offense or anything but your hair really needs to be brushed," I said sitting on the couch next to him, noticing that he straightened up as soon as I did so, handing him the brush I gave him a small smile, "here take this."

Taking it cautiously from my hands he just stared at it blankly. Licking his lips he faltered, "I-I don't think I know how to use this," hesitating slightly and looking up at Cecile and I embarrassed, "I can't remember ever using one on my own, but I know that at uh-at Hydra when I would come back from a mission other people would be in charge of washing me as well as cutting and brushing my hair."

"Hey Buck that's okay," Cecile said softly giving him a kind smile, "Krys here is great at brushing other people's hair," I looked at her with wide eyes but she merely continued to smile at us.

"Are you sure?" He asked uncertainly, "You don't have to if you don't want to ma'am."

"It's fine," while taking the brush from his hands, "but I'm afraid you're a wee bit too tall-do you think you could sit on the floor in front of me?" stumbling over my words a bit.

"Of course," he responded, accompanied with small nod he moved from beside me to on the floor by my feet.

Taking a piece of his hair in one of my hands I felt him stiffen instantly. I slowly started to brush through the tangled knots, "If you want me to stop at any time or feel uncomfortable let me know Bucky," I said in a low voice so that only he could hear. It took a good fifteen minutes to detangle all of Bucky's hair, it must have not have been brushed since he was last at Hydra, and by the time I was done I could tell he was pretty agitated.

A knock at the door made him jump, and I could see that he was clenching his fists, "Hey Bucky, hey it's alright," I reassured him, "it's just the pizza guy."

"I'll go get it, why don't you two get some plates and stuff," Cecile commented as she went towards the front door.

Standing up I started towards the kitchen but was stopped by a hand grabbing my arm, turning around I noticed Bucky was looking at me conflicted, "what is it Bucky?" I asked quietly.

Opening his mouth he closed it again, a look of confusion filling his eyes, "thank you ma'am, for being so kind to me. I don't deserve any of what you've done for me."

"Please Bucky, call me Krystine or Krys," smiling up at him and getting a good look at his eyes, "and you haven't any need to thank me. Now come help me grab some plates."

Dinner went by pretty uneventful, Bucky ate nearly a whole pizza himself while Cecile and I each only had two slices. After cleaning up we ended up sitting in the living room awkwardly, until Cecile broke the silence, "so Bucky, if you don't mind me asking, how much do you remember about your past?" I winced at the question and few moments passed by so I wasn't sure if he even hear her, or if he did if he was even willing to share, apparently Cecile thought the same thing because she quickly tried to recover, "you don't have to answer that if you don't want to, I was just wonder-"

"No it's alright," I could tell he didn't really want to share and wasn't all that surprised by his answer that followed, "I don't remember much, mostly bits and pieces in no particular order with no sense of time." I knew that he remembered more than that but I figured I'd keep that to myself. I surely wasn't going to push him, recalling my dad suffering from PTSD when he came back from overseas.

"I'm sure your memories will come in good time," giving Bucky a small smile.

With a nod he stood up, "I think I'll head to bed early tonight," rubbing the back of his neck, "I haven't actually slept in a bed in a while."

Cecile answered before I had the chance to even open my mouth, "Of course, see you in the morning Bucky."

The two of us stayed up for maybe another hour of two before we decided to call it a night, and it was almost dawn when I was startled awake. I went out into the hall only to find that the noise had come from the room Bucky was sleeping in. I was about to open the door when Cecile scared the crap out of me, "Krys don't go in there, what if-"

She was cut off by the sound of Bucky's incoherent screaming, "No… Please… Stop…"

Opening the door I walked in to find him fighting some kind of invisible enemy and covered in sweat, "Cecile stay there," I whispered, "whatever happens stay there." Walking up to the side of the futon I decided it would be best if I kept my distance, considering he was having a nightmare and could become violent, "Bucky. Bucky wake up, it's alright, you're safe Bucky."

"Please… No… I won't tell you anything… Stop"

Reaching out I risked putting a hand on his shoulder and trying to shake him awake, "Bucky you're safe, it's alright Bucky, come on wake up."

The next thing I knew I was being thrown to the floor and I couldn't breathe. I saw Bucky above me and I realized his hands were around my throat, only it wasn't the Bucky that I had been conversing with that evening. It was the Winter Soldier. I reached for his hands trying to loosen his grip though it was no use, and I could faintly hear Cecile but she seemed too far away. I tried to call out to Bucky yet nothing but silence left my mouth, and I could tell that I was quickly losing consciousness. The last thing a saw before darkness claimed me were the eyes of the Bucky that I recognized from the previous night widening in realization and his lips saying something I could not hear.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N A huge thank you goes out to all of you who have reviewed/followed/favourited/etc! Last chapter I forgot to add a disclaimer saying I don't own Marvel, but I'm pretty sure you all know that... Regardless, I don't own Marvel or anything you recognize, only my OCs! This chapter I've added Bucky's POV, let me know if you like it and should do it again or if I should scrap that idea. I hope you enjoy this chapter of G_oing Where We've Never Been_ and don't forget to leave a review!**

* * *

><p>"<em>Sargent Barnes, I'll only ask once more. Tell me what you know of Dr. Erskine's creation, what they are calling 'Captain America'," the Hydra agent asked again as I was thrown in to some kind of device I knew was designed for torture.<em>

_I would have fought back if I actually had both my arms. Only I lost one after falling from the train, God knows how I managed to survive. Instead I decided to spit in the bastards face, "I'm not telling you a fucking thing." It was merely seconds later that I felt like I was on fire, like I was being split into pieces, and my head exploding. I quickly realized that the screaming I could hear was actually me. "No… Please… Stop…" I barely managed to get out. I couldn't believe I was begging to this son of a bitch._

"_Bucky. Bucky wake up, it's alright, you're safe Bucky," said a female voice I knew I recognized from somewhere._

_The agonizing pain throughout my body only seemed to get worse, "Please… No… I won't tell you anything… Stop"_

"_Bucky you're safe, it's alright Bucky, come on wake up," I felt a hand shake my shoulder._

My eyes flew open and I threw whoever it was that had their hand on me to the floor. _Kill them. Kill them. _Putting my hands around their throat I didn't give a thought to who they were before squeezing the life out of them. I faintly heard a voice from behind me, and I could feel the hands of the person underneath me attempting to loosen my grip. The face of a young woman filled my vision. _I know her. Krystine. She helped me. _My eyes widened in realization and I quickly released my grip on her neck. I hastily attempted to move away from her now motionless body. _I killed her. I promised I wouldn't. What have I done? _My back soon hit the wall of the room and my hands clenched my hair as I continued breathing heavily. _She was so kind and I've killed her. She trusted me and I killed her. She was so young and I killed her._

"Bucky! Bucky!" Cecile called to me, breaking me out of my thoughts. I slowly looked up to face the best friend of the woman I just murdered, "Bucky she isn't dead, she's still alive just unconscious. Bucky you didn't kill her. You let go of her in time she isn't dead," tears running down her cheeks. I opened my mouth, but she cut me off before I could say anything, "you need to help me move her to her bed, I don't know when she'll wake up."

"You have to take her to the hospital Cecile," I told her, standing up.

"No," she gave me a stern glare that I never expected her to pull off, "if I take her to the hospital then I have to tell them about you. Krys would kill me if she found out that I betrayed you like that. Now help me move her to her bedroom."

I moved over to Krystine's body and noticed that she was indeed still breathing, though it was shallow, and bruising was already starting around her neck. I easily picked her up and carried her to her room, placing her in her bed before turning to face Cecile, "I should leave. I never should have stayed here. I was a danger to both of you and now I've nearly killed your friend."

"You are staying here Bucky. We promised you that you would be safe here, and if you leave who knows who will find you. I couldn't live with myself if Hydra got their hands on you again."

"Maybe that would be best," I muttered to myself, not expecting her to hear.

"Don't you dare say that Bucky," she hissed taking a step towards me, "You will stay here and we will help you get your memories back and you will be safe. I don't want to ever hear you say anything like that again, you understand me?"

Nodding, I was slightly taken aback from the small outburst.

"Good, now why don't you go start the kettle, I think we could both benefit from a cup of tea."

Replying with another nod I made my way towards the kitchen in the search of a kettle. I let my thoughts wander briefly to everything that had happened in the past week and the nightmare I had just had. It turns out I knew the man on the bridge, I couldn't remember much about him though, but what he said to me struck me pretty hard. _Your name is James Buchanan Barnes...__You're my friend... Then finish it… because I'm with you 'til the end of the line. _I tried recalling more about him but I kept drawing blanks, and every time I would fall asleep I would have some kind of nightmare about something from before Hydra found me and turned me into their weapon. Then Krystine Bishop found me and took me in. She and her roommate Cecile were so nice to me, they gave me food, and clothes, and a bed to sleep on. Then I go and nearly kill her, one of the only people who've shown me kindness since I could remember.

The whistle of the kettle pulled me away from my thoughts, only there was one thing I couldn't get off my mind. _Then finish it… because I'm with you 'til the end of the line._

* * *

><p>I was always a light sleeper, so when I was startled awake by some kind of noise I went out into the hall in order to figure out where it came from. Krystine must have heard it too because she was just about to open the door that lead to the room Bucky was sleeping in when I stopped her, "Krys don't go in there, what if-"<p>

I was cut off by the sound of Bucky's incoherent screaming, "No… Please… Stop…"

She opened the door and walked in before I had a chance to finish, _what if someone else is in there with him?_

I went to follow after her but was stopped by Krys, "Cecile stay there. Whatever happens stay there."

I looked in the room and could see him fighting some kind of invisible enemy and covered in sweat. Krystine walked up next to him and said something I couldn't quite hear. _What the hell are you doing Krystine? Are you trying to get killed?_

My thoughts were interrupted by Bucky again calling out in his sleep, "Please… No… I won't tell you anything… Stop"

Krystine reached out and put a hand on his shoulder and shook him awake, again saying something I wasn't able to hear. But before I could tell her not to touch him Bucky was awake and had thrown Krys onto the floor and had his hands around her neck. _No. No. No. This can't be happening._ "Bucky! Bucky stop!" My pleas went unheard but there was nothing I could do to stop him, he wasn't Bucky anymore, he was the Winter Soldier, "Please you need to stop! You're safe here. Please Bucky! Stop!" He must have realized what he was doing because as quickly as he had Krys on the floor he was at the other side of the room with his hands in his hair. I ran towards Krys' motionless body and checked her pulse and her breathing. _Oh thank God she's alive. I need to take her to the hospital. No don't. She would kill you if you told them about Bucky. _I realized there was nothing I could do but wait until she woke up.

I cautiously made my way towards Bucky and crouched down to his eye level, "Bucky!" I called trying to get him to look at me, "Bucky!" Slowly his gaze turned up to mine so I continued, "Bucky she isn't dead, she's still alive just unconscious. Bucky you didn't kill her. You let go of her in time she isn't dead," I felt something wet run down my cheeks and it was then that I realized I was crying. He opened his mouth to say something but I cut him off, "you need to help me move her to her bed, I don't know when she'll wake up."

"You have to take her to the hospital Cecile," he said standing up, repeating what I had mentally told myself earlier.

"No," I frowned at him. I thought again of what my friend would want, "if I take her to the hospital then I have to tell them about you. Krys would kill me if she found out that I betrayed you like that. Now help me move her to her bedroom."

Bucky hesitantly walked over to Krystine's body and picked her up as though she weighed not more than a feather. Making his way towards her room, I followed after him to see him place her in her bed and turn to face me, "I should leave. I never should have stayed here. I was a danger to both of you and now I've nearly killed your friend."

_Yes you should leave. You nearly killed my best friend. I can't believe I agreed you could stay. No Cecile if Krys heard you talk like that she would hate you. It's not his fault. He was tortured by Hydra and needs help. He has to stay._ "You are staying here Bucky. We promised you that you would be safe here, and if you leave who knows who will find you. I couldn't live with myself if Hydra got their hands on you again."

"Maybe that would be best," I barely heard him say to himself.

"Don't you dare say that Bucky," I said more harshly than I wanted as I took a step towards him, "You will stay here and we will help you get your memories back and you will be safe. I don't want to ever hear you say anything like that again, you understand me?" I don't know where my sudden courage came from, but I knew that Krys would be proud of me if she had heard me. I received a nod in response so I carried on trying to lighten the mood, "Good, now why don't you go start the kettle, I think we could both benefit from a cup of tea."

I don't know how long Bucky and I had been sitting silently at Krystine's bedside but it was now light out, "It's not your fault Bucky," the first words either of us muttered since my small outburst.

"That's not true, I-"

"Bucky it is not your fault. Krys will tell you the exact same thing when she wakes up," cutting him off.

"Cecile I-"

"Not now Bucky,"taking a hitched breath, "please, just not now."

We sat in silence after that for what felt like hours, yet was probably only a few minutes. My mind kept wandering to that day almost a year ago, when Krys and I had somehow ended up in an alternate universe. Now here we were with the Winter Soldier in our apartment. Yet he's really Bucky Barnes, and although he's forgotten, Captain America's best friend.

My thoughts were disrupted by a groan coming from the bed beside be, sitting up straight I reached out to take Krys' hand. I could feel my tears returning, "Hey Krys, you're alright. Everything's alright. Wake up Krystine. For me, please."

It was then that her eyes fluttered open as she groaned again, replying with her usual sarcasm only in a much hoarser voice, "Dammit man. What did I tell you about these chick flick moments?"


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N I am so so sorry to everyone that it's taken so long to get this chapter out. School has been hectic and I've been super stressed over college applications. I'll continue to get out chapters as fast as I can, but it may be a while in between updates. That being said I hope you enjoy chapter nine of _Going Where We**'**ve Never Been_, we have some Bucky POV in here as well. I also added some face claims of my OCs which I've linked on my profile if you want to check those out. And as usual I don't own Marvel or anything you recognize, only my OCs. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and followed/favourited, and don't forget to leave a review at the end of the chapter! **

* * *

><p>I stood next to Cecile as she sat in a chair at Krystine's bedside. <em>Your fault. This is all your doing. You promised. <em>

"It's not your fault Bucky," I heard Cecile say, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"That's not true, I-"

"Bucky it is not your fault. Krys will tell you the exact same thing when she wakes up," cutting me off.

"Cecile I-"

"Not now Bucky,"taking a hitched breath, "please, just not now."

I kept running through all that had happened. _You did this. You nearly killed her. This is your fault. You need to leave. Your fault._

My thoughts however were disrupted by a groan coming from the bed. Cecile sat up straight and reached out to take her friends hand, and I could hear the tears in her voice when she spoke, "Hey Krys, you're alright. Everything's alright. Wake up Krystine. For me, please."

Krystine's eyes fluttered open and she groaned again, replying in a hoarse voice, "Dammit man. What did I tell you about these chick flick moments?"

I hid the smile that threatened to reach my face as I remember once again that it was because of me that she was in that bed. I didn't hear what was being said between the two of them until Krystine's words made me freeze in my spot, _Cecile I can't breathe._ Turning I made my way to the room the two friends had let me sleep in. _The room I nearly killed Krystine in._ Sitting on what they had called a futon, I put my hands in my hair. _Your fault. You almost killed her. You're a monster. A killer. You did this to her. _I stirred in my thoughts until I was interrupted by a knock on the doorframe, I didn't move as I knew who it was. _Krystine, you almost killed her._ _You're a killer_.

Her voice caught my attention, breaking my thoughts again, "I know Cecile has probably told you this a dozen times by now but it wasn't your fault Bucky." I shrugged hoping she'd leave, yet she merely continued, "Bucky look at me." _Monster. You're a monster. _"Bucky please. Bucky will you please just look at me?"

"_What?_" I snapped, regretting it as soon as I looked up seeing that I had scared her. "What else do you want to say to me? That it's not my fault again? Who's fault is it if not my own? I promised myself I wouldn't hurt either of you and I go and nearly kill you Krystine." I continued in a whisper that came out harsher that I wanted.

"Hydra."

"What?" Confused with her one word answer.

"It's Hydra's fault Bucky. Not yours you hear me?" She said as she moved closer to me, taking my cold metal hand in her soft warm one. I did all I could not to flinch at the contact.

"But I-"

"Bucky look at me," she pleaded, getting me to change my gaze from the floor to her beautiful blue orbs. "I don't blame you for what happened so neither should you. What Hydra did to you is unforgivable and what happened this morning is their fault. If I could get my hands on them I would kill them all and I would-"

I scoffed at that holding back smirk, "I hardly think that all five foot of you could do that much damage."

"I-I could do plenty of damage I'll have you know," she sputtered. "But really Bucky," changing the tone to more serious, "You're hurting Bucky. You've probably been hurting for a long time. I know 'cause my dad was the same when he returned home from being overseas for the first time," pausing before she continued, "Cecile and I, we can't leave you to suffer through whatever this is you're feeling alone. We hardly even know you but regardless of that Cecile and I are going to help you with this Bucky, alright? We are going to help you get through this Bucky, and help you remember who you were before, okay?"

"I don't want your help," grunting as I stood up and moved towards the door, "I shouldn't have come here." _Monster. You almost killed her. Don't want her help._

"You don't want our help Bucky but you need it," I heard her say, getting me to stop in my steps, "If you go out there Hydra will find you. They-they will continue to do whatever it is they were doing and I-I couldn't live with myself if that were to happen."

_Hydra. They did this to you. They made you a monster. _"You're right," I said with a short nod, running a hand through my hair feeling myself deflate, "I-I'll stay for now."

* * *

><p>I woke up with the events of what happened before dawn running through my mind. <em>Bucky was having a nightmare. I was trying to wake him. He was trying to kill me.<em> Groaning a bit I tried to recall the last few details before I passed out. _It wasn't Bucky though, it was the Winter Soldier. The Winter Soldier was trying to kill me_. I remember seeing those cold eyes change to those of Bucky when he snapped out of whatever memory he was trapped in.

I felt someone grab my hand tightly realizing that it was probably Cecile. "Hey Krys, you're alright. Everything's alright. Wake up Krystine. For me, please," hearing her voice coming from somewhere beside me.

Groaning again I blinked my eyes open. I tried to ease her worries but flinched a bit when it came out hoarser than I expected, "Dammit man. What did I tell you about these chick flick moments?"

Hearing a watery laugh in response I looked over to see her sitting in a chair with silent tears running down her face, Bucky standing beside her keeping his gaze downwards. "I'm so glad you're alright Krys," she bubbled before pulling me into a too tight of hug, "I was so worried Krys, I was so worried."

"Cecile..." I coughed while patting her back, "Cecile I can't breathe."

I saw Bucky stiffen under those words before leaving, not looking up from the floor. _Fuck Krystine perfect choice of words there. I have to go talk to him._

"He blames himself Krys," she said, pulling back and seeing my eyes on the door, "I tried telling him it wasn't his fault but he won't listen."

"I'm going to go talk to him," I mumbled as I pulled back the sheets and went to stand up.

"No, no you're not. You need to rest Krys. You nee-"

"I'm going to talk to him Cecile. He blames himself and it's not his fault, not by a long shot."

"But Krys-"

"Cecile I can't leave him like that," I whispered. "He's hurting. Hell he's been hurting for a long time, and I-I can't leave him to suffer through that alone. We hardly even know him but I feel like it's my-our duty to help him with this, to remember who he is."

"So much for no chick flick moments eh?" She said, chuckling lightly from beside me.

"Oh shut up and let me go talk to him," rolling my eyes before standing up. Going over to the adjoining bathroom I looked in the mirror and could see the forming of bruises in the shape of two hands around my neck, "Cecile, how long was I out?" I asked while gingerly touching the sensitive flesh.

"Not long, a few hours maybe," she replied, leaning on the doorframe.

Nodding I opened the medicine cabinet and found the painkillers I was looking for, popping a couple in my mouth and swallowing them dry, grimacing a bit as I did so.

I found Bucky sitting on the futon with his elbows resting on his knees and his head in his hands gripping his hair tightly. Knocking on the doorframe as I entered, I made my way over and sat next to him, not surprised that he gave me no acknowledgment other than his body stiffening when I sat down.

We sat for a while before I finally decided to break the silence, "I know Cecile has probably told you this a dozen times by now but it wasn't your fault Bucky." Merely getting a shrug in response I pushed a bit further, "Bucky look at me." Still nothing_. Lord is this man ever stubborn_. "Bucky please. Bucky will you please just look at me?"

"_What?_" he snapped, startling me and making me move back a bit. "What else do you want to say to me? That it's not my fault again? Who's fault is it if not my own? I promised myself I wouldn't hurt either of you and I go and nearly kill you Krystine." He continued in a harsh whisper.

"Hydra." I said bluntly, not looking at him.

"What?"

"It's Hydra's fault Bucky. Not yours you hear me?" I said softly, scooting closer and putting my hand on his; happening to be the one made of metal, it turning out to be colder than I thought it would be.

"But I-"

"Bucky look at me," I pleaded gently, getting him to raise his blue gaze up to my own. "I don't blame you for what happened so neither should you. What Hydra did to you is unforgivable and what happened this morning is their fault. If I could get my hands on them I would kill them all and I would-"

Getting cut off by a scoff I raised an eyebrow while he held back what looked to be a smirk, "I hardly think that all five foot of you could do that much damage."

"I-I could do plenty of damage I'll have you know," I stuttered, surprised by his change of tone. "But really Bucky," I said gently, not quite sure how I wanted to continue, finally deciding to repeat what I told Cecile earlier. "You're hurting Bucky. You've probably been hurting for a long time. I know 'cause my dad was the same when he returned home from being overseas for the first time," Swallowing a bit remembering how he would lash out, "Cecile and I, we can't leave you to suffer through whatever this is you're feeling alone. We hardly even know you but regardless of that Cecile and I are going to help you with this Bucky, alright? We are going to help you get through this Bucky, and help you remember who you were before, okay?"

"I don't want your help," he grunted, standing up and moving towards the door, "I shouldn't have come here."

"You don't want our help Bucky but you need it," standing up, making him pause in the doorway. "If you go out there Hydra will find you. They-they will continue to do whatever it is they were doing and I-I couldn't live with myself if that were to happen."

"You're right," he replied with a nod running a hand through his hair, "I-I'll stay for now,"

"Good, yeah that's good," fumbling over my words, my previous courage and energy disappearing, "do-do you want something to eat? For breakfast I mean?"

Turning around he looked down at me and nodded before making his way out towards the kitchen.

After telling Cecile the gist of my discussion with Bucky we agreed that she would go out shopping to get him new clothing and such after breakfast. As we entered the kitchen I saw Bucky sitting at the small table playing with the lid of a water bottle.

"What do you think of pancakes Bucky?" Cecile asked as she sat down across from him, "Krystine makes the best ones around," she continued with a hint of amusement in her voice.

I gave her a look like she was crazy before going about getting the proper ingredients to make said breakfast. "I wouldn't call them the best ones around, but they are pretty damn good if I do say so myself," I said as I started measuring things out.

"Pancakes are fine," I heard Bucky say in a low voice that didn't quite suit him.

After eating a quiet breakfast Cecile broke the awkward silence, "So-um, I'll be heading out then-"

"What?" Bucky asked, looking surprised.

"I was going to go out and get you some fresh clothes; you know you can't be wearing the same thing every day."

"You don't need to-"

"We've already discussed this Bucky. We're going to get you some new clothes alright?" I insisted, cutting him off and leaving no room for argument. I could see him glance at the forming bruises on my neck before meeting my eyes and giving a hesitant nod.

"Krys will you walk me out?" Cecile asked, giving me a meaningful look saying '_I need to talk to you._' Getting up I followed after her as she put on her shoes and grabbed her purse. "What size do you suppose he is for shirts? And what about pants? I mean I haven't all that much experience buying clothes for men, apart from my dad but-"

"I don't know Cecile," I sighed while opening the door for her, "maybe just guess and if it doesn't fit we could always return it."

"And am I supposed to get him underwear? What does he like? Boxers? Briefs? Boxer briefs?" She whispered to me throwing her arms up in the air.

"How am I supposed to know?" I squeaked, my face flushing at the thought of Bucky in nothing but his underwear.

"You're thinking about him naked aren't you?" She laughed.

"Wha-what no! Absolutely not!" I angrily whispered to her, looking behind me to make sure said man wasn't present.

"You are so! Look at your face, you totall-"

"Nope! I am sorry to disappoint but I am not," I grunted while trying to push her out the door.

"Okay okay!" She snickered before turning and making her way towards the stairs as I closed the door muffling her departing words, "Have fun alone with the Sergeant!"

Groaning, I leaned my head against the door as I tried and failed to get the images of a particular super soldier out of my head.


End file.
